Run, Honey, Run
by Silent Secret
Summary: A story about a girl and her serial killer lover. A/U WARNING: Includes violence, gore and some sexual scenes.
1. Full Summary

_"Hello little girl," a voice whispered into my left ear, making me shiver at the warmth of the boy's breath. "Want to come and play?"_

* * *

Honey Reid lives at a safe house owned by a group against a supernatural organisation who call themselves the_ 'Edison Group'_. There, she lives on her own with the others who have found refuge. Her parents are gone, left her when she first arrived, and her older brother went with them. She decided to stay, not wanting to be found and killed like the rest of the _Genesis II_ subjects.

After a day or two there, she meets a mysterious yet alluring boy. His dark hair and piercing blue eyes stunned her, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to keep away from him.

As soon as she set foot in a enclosed room with him, she knew the chase was on - quite literally.

* * *

This is a alternative universe/reality fan-fiction, therefore Royce Banks is apart of Genesis II not just normal Genesis. Austin and Todd are still dead, however.


	2. Copyright and Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Darkest Powers trilogy/Darkness Rising trilogy. It all belongs to Ms. Kelley Armstrong.

**Copyright**

However, I do own this plot line and the twists and turns that go with it. I also own all of the original characters in this story (Honey and her family).


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Come and Play**

"Hello little girl," a voice whispered into my left ear, making me shiver at the warmth of the boy's breath. "Want to come and play?"

It was near impossible for me to say I wanted to, because I didn't want to play with someone as childish as him – if he assumed I was a little girl, then he quite obviously didn't know that I was sixteen years of age. However, I had to play his little psychotic games if I wanted to keep alive to fight back.

My body spun around to face the dark haired boy, a faked smile spreading across my face. The glint in his blue eyes was almost devious, almost attractive – only if I didn't know his real intentions of his little games. He was like a predator and their prey; he only wanted to watch me run before devouring me into little pieces.

_Almost attractive? Please, that's smoking hot!_

He was the most attractive person I had ever seen, but his serial killer instinct stood in the way of my morals. It was known you couldn't fall in love with a serial killer; they would simply rip you to pieces until you had passed onto the other side.

"A game?" My eyebrows rose at him. "What do you have in mind? Monopoly?"

He rolled his eyes at me, almost as if I was completely and utterly stupid. The wooden door creaked behind me, and my head turned to see it opening on its own – possibly due to the Royce's Volo half-demon powers. He was opening the door for me, how sweet.

"No, Hon," Royce whispered in my ear, a deep chuckle escaping him – making a small, dream like sigh escape me with the way he said _'Hon'_. "I'll give you a five second head start. Five, start running."

He had begun counting down and the hairs on the back of my neck stood with anticipation. My body turned on the spot and my legs began to run out of the door. The chase was the best part of any game, and it was definitely the part I enjoyed the most. Whether Royce did or not was a different matter, who cared how he felt?

My feet tripped up something in the hallway as I made a run for it to the stairs; luckily, I hadn't fallen onto my face. That would have just wasted time, even though I wasn't running very fast, I still wanted to add something interesting to this little game of 'tag'. The long I run and dodge the obstacles he's put out for me, the better the chase would be for him – and for me.

The stairs were one of the hardest obstacles so far. Running down the stairs in bare feet, whilst there is little pieces of broken glass on the floor was painful – but I pushed back that type of pain, replacing it with the question _'Why is there glass on the floor?'_

It seemed to all be a nightmare, a beautiful nightmare. Running from Royce shouldn't have been a dream of mine, but it was a fantasy – a dark fantasy that I had been ironically dreaming about since the day I met him. No one was in the house was a perfect, almost too perfect situation, and I was one hundred and ten per cent sure I was dreaming that second.

Although, my fingers were crossed behind my back, hoping it wasn't just a stupid little dream.

The pounding of Royce's footsteps behind me made me flinch and run for the back door, a small – almost unheard laugh escaping me. It was absolutely sadistic of me to like the thought of Royce drawing blood from my skin, but it was a thought I couldn't escape.

The door clicked and I assumed he had locked it, but an instinct of mine told me it wasn't locked – that he must have unlocked it. The people that owned this house wouldn't have left the door unlocked with two teenagers in the house that were being hunted by a deadly organisation, would they?

My hand wrapped around the almost cold handle, yanking it down and throwing the door open. Royce had unlocked the door for me, for some strange and psychopathic reason that I couldn't help but find… amusing.

_He wants to take it outside, does he?_

I jumped out of the door and ran across the pavement. The concrete was cold against my burning feet, the glass digging further into the inner arch of my foot. No matter how painful it became, I kept running – even on the grass as the mud splattered up my leg and across the bottom of my dress.

My foot got caught on a stray twig as I turned my head to look behind me, my body falling forward onto the mud. Lucky enough, my hands broke my fall, but that didn't stop the mud from getting on me. The dirty substance smothered my white clothes, and as I turned myself around, I fell into the mud again, the back of my clothes becoming dirty as well.

Before I could even attempt to get up from the ground, Royce placed his foot on my stomach to stop me from getting up, looking down at me. His eyebrow was cocked as if to say 'really? That easy?' and his arms were crossed over his chest as though he only needed his foot to hold me down.

A large, sharp piece of material flew up in the air without him even looking at it, and it wasn't until it got into the light, I noticed it was a knife. A sharp, stainless steel knife. I didn't bother to struggle, there wasn't any point. He knew I wouldn't get away; there would be no kick for him or for myself.

The knife lowered to my throat, the cold blade pressing lightly against my neck. I simply continued to stare right into his deep blue eyes, blinking every now and again – not flinching at all. Royce wasn't threatening, not to me.

"Not scared, Honey?" He asked, his voice stern – strong.

I shook my head lightly, running a finger across the cool blade – not bothering to move it away from my neck. "Not one bit."


	4. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Sneaking In**

The sweet smell of the night air entered my lungs as we approached the back of the safe house, the light from the half moon seeping through the trees. The rays from the moonlight lit the path towards the house. The darkness didn't bother Royce, or even me, but it was always nice to be able to see any threat. The Edison Group was still after us.

Royce and I had decided to take a walk when we had found out more Genesis II subjects were to be moving in with us. Royce had said that it would be best to get acquainted with them tomorrow, there would be no mind games when they're worn out and tired – and what fun would meeting the new housemate without mind games?

"Come on, just say it," I urged, lightly pushing the side of his arm.

Royce simply shook his head, no readable expression upon his face. "No."

I rolled my eyes at his denial, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff. Royce wasn't usually easy to read, so the expression on his face was his usual one – that and the smug smirk he always done when he was teasing or just being plain annoying.

We were told that one of the supernatural's moving in was a witch, and in turn, Royce was being quite snappy – more snappy than usual. Witches weren't something he enjoyed, and he quite honestly admitted that after the first time he tried to kill me in the back garden. Witches weren't something I was keen on either, but I could put up with them if I really had to.

The leaves and twigs crunched beneath our feet as we neared the back gate. Royce had many reasons to be angry with me, but none of those were my fault – except perhaps the one that was the least angering. I had told him when he tried to kiss me that I wouldn't let him until he told me he loved me. It was quite obvious he didn't, but why not piss off a Volo half-demon?

A small smile spread across my face at a little thought. "If you tell me you love me – and really sound like you mean it, I'll let you get a homerun."

Royce stopped in his tracks, and I was sure I would hear him say those three words I had never heard before. He turned to face me, his blue eyes twinkling in the light like a star – well, a strangely coloured star. I had never seen a blue star before.

"Firstly, don't give yourself away like that. It makes you seem like a slut," Royce's words made me flinch – but I was sure it was his tone of voice, even though I was in denial that no part of him scared me. "Secondly, I've known you for a month, if I loved you it would be infatuation. I'm not going to lie to you."

_'He wasn't going to lie to me?'_ That little voice at the back of my head sighed dreamily, and I was sure I was going to swoon.

To me at that time, that was like him saying he loved me – or at least cared about me. He was right in every single way, even about giving myself away like that. Even if he wasn't in love with me, he must have cared – or he was a real gentleman for not going ahead and taking advantage of the situation.

Royce placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me through the back gate. At first glance, I was sure he was the jock type that would take advantage of any girl he saw. He did – I couldn't count how many times he manipulated me into stealing weapons to put under his bed – but he didn't take advantage of me in the way I had thought he would.

Royce opened the back door quietly, making sure not to make it creek. The gang in which looked after us knew we had gone out, but they hadn't known if we were in or not. We were out way past curfew, and if we were caught, we would quite possibly be grounded. Royce and I wouldn't have known what to do if we were grounded – except plan the death of the people that looked after us.

Royce grabbed my hand, and the butterflies in my stomach started up again. It wasn't possible that I was in love with him, even he said himself that one month wasn't enough, but I cared deeply for him – almost as if I loved him. If I died at the hands of him – if he killed me, I would be the happiest dead person to ever die. He was my life, he forever would be.

I followed Royce up the stairs. We weren't allowed to share a room unfortunately, but our rooms were close to each other. He was my best friend and only friend in this place, and if anything happened to him and I wasn't there to help, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

With no friend, I would be the loneliest girl on the earth – and although I could try to find another friend, they wouldn't be the same. You could say I was obsessed with Royce, and I would agree. Everyone had an obsession, and mine was Royce Banks.

"Thank you for walking me to my bedroom," I thanked in a sort of mutter, not wanting any of the new subjects to hear me and tell on us. "I appreciate it."

"What are... friends for?" The way he said _'friends'_ seemed forced, as though he had been meaning to say something else. "Goodnight."

My arms wrapped around him in a hug. He never usually let me hug him, and that night wasn't an exception. He pushed me away with enough force for me to break through the door of my bedroom and fall to the floor – or, well, that was what my mind decided to show me anyway.

I stumbled back against the door, and I was sure my heart was breaking into small little pieces. I hated the mixed signals he gave me, but what was I meant to do about it? He didn't like me and he made it quite clear – I was just nothing to him, not even a friend.

I opened my door and watched him walk off towards his room. After spending so long with him, his personality really did show through, and he wasn't just that psychotic boy that tried to kill me. He was human – or as human as a half-demon could be.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I have a few things to apologise for, lovely readers. I'm sorry for the late update, I'm sorry for the awfully short and crappy chapter (oh, and this reminds me, this is unedited, so there will be some spelling mistakes) and I'm sorry that there's an author's note. I have no excuse for this (except for the author's note, the author's note is because I wanted to inform you all).

I still hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise the next chapter will have more drama, more character development and it'll be longer.

Please read, rate (can you rate on here?) and review!

- CeCe


End file.
